Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is an exchange student from the north, and daughter of the Abominable Snowman. Personality Portrayals Physical Description Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Abominable Snowman, an ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence,5 yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America.The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition"1617 which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921.18 In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'".18 "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman".[ Relationships Family Friends Pet Abbey's pet is a miniature wooly mammoth named Shiver. Romance Abbey's Official Facebook Description Abbey may look a little chilly on the outside, but on the inside, she’s all heart. She’s the 16-year-old daughter of the Yeti and is an exchange student from up north – so you know she’s got mad moves when she hits the snow on her board. Have you caught a glimpse of that ice around her neck? She rocks that crystal to keep all of her surroundings at the perfect temperature…ice cold. Her straightforward style can be a little intimidating, especially for the guys, and though rumor has it that a lot of guys want to ask her out; most are afraid she’ll tell them specifically why she’s saying “No.” Abbey is also very strong, a fact that a certain bully recently found out. Oh, and watch out for her pet wooly mammoth, Shiver. She has a big personality and is just as strong willed as Abbey. Meta Timeline *November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Abbey Bominable" http://www.trademarkia.com/abbey-bominable-85166995.html *April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Abbey and Spectra. *May 13, 2011: Mattel released offcial pictures of both Abbey and Spectra with their pets on Facebook. *August, 2011: Abbey will be in stores. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150190579417481&set=pu.225525412480&type=1 Trivia Abbey Bominable Gallery Abbeyspectra.jpeg|Abbey with Spectra on the back of Clawd and Draculaura's gift set. Ggfhhgfdghhgf.jpg|Profile Abbey. 2.png|Abbey's possible Freaky Flaw. Fb 2.jpg|A page in the fear book with the new characters. 225684_10150190579417481_225525412480_7362421_5688510_n.jpg|Abbey's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 2011. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011